


One plus one equals...

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny does some basic addition.  A missing scene from Corporal Punishment. <b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	One plus one equals...

**Title:** One plus one equals...  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Jenny Sheppard  
 **Category:** Romance, Drama  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #83 And  
 **Word Count:** 1,583  
 **Spoilers:** 5.10 Corporal Punishment   
**Summary:** Jenny does some basic addition.  A missing scene from Corporal Punishment. **  
Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)[ ****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)**

[ **My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

 

  


One of the many advantages of being the Director of NCIS, Jenny thought as she leaned over the rail of the upper level, was the view.  She got to keep an eye on all of her agents.  It let her hear things.  A casual mention in a debriefing, a few words in a report, they all added up for her to give her a picture of her agents.  
  
It wasn't necessarily the same picture that her agents saw.  Her point of view was out of necessity different from theirs, and she liked that.  Gibbs would point out the other when she needed to see it.  She could rely on him for that, at least.  
  
What she was seeing at the moment, however, was something that had been staring one of her teams in the face for quite a while.  It was something that she had just begun to notice in a distant sort of way.  She'd considered doing something about it once before, but now as she watched Abby stalk away from Ziva's desk, she realized it was time for her to take action.  
  
Straightening, she tugged at the hem of her suit jacket and discreetly checked that both buttons were done up.  She shifted carefully so that she could feel the reassuring weight of the gun in the small holster on her thigh press up against her leg.  Since she'd been kidnapped from her own lunch meeting, she'd begun carrying again. The situation with La Grenouille had made it a certainty that she never went unarmed now.  
  
Jenny took the stairs with no particular her, but headed steadily towards the small cluster of desks that she visited most often.  

  
"Ziva," she called the other woman's name when she was standing in front of her desk.  
  
"Director Sheppard," Ziva stood, pushing back some of the paperwork on her desk to make certain that it didn't get knocked off.   
  
The sight of the bruises on Ziva's face made Jenny wince.  She tried to control the reaction.  She knew that Ziva had taken much worse damage in the past, but it was personal.  Ziva was one of the few people that she considered a true friend.  She had no hidden motive when she approached Jenny and her concern and support, when offered, were genuine.  
  
"Tony has a broken nose, and McGee a dislocated shoulder.  Gibbs is making sure that Corporal Worth is being safely taken to interrogation.  He sent me back here to prepare everything."   
  
Jenny nodded.  She wasn't really checking up on the team.  She had faith that Gibbs had the situation under control, but it was good to know the status of the team.  The only thing that had been reported was that they had been injured.  Jenny relaxed slightly and softly let out the breath that she'd been holding.  It was a relief that no one was too badly hurt.  It was one of her most frequent and recurring nightmares as Director.  
  
"Abby was worried."  It was part statement, and part question.  She'd seen the Goth lab tech go running up to Ziva, and it was no secret how close Abby was to this particular team.  
  
"She was worried about Tony, and McGee and Gibbs," Ziva qualified with a hint of irritation. "I assured her that they were fine."  The stiffness in her voice and the way that her eyes glinted confirmed everything that Jenny had witnessed from up above.   
  
Briefly she laid a hand on Ziva's shoulder.  "She was worried about you too, Ziva."  
  
Ziva said nothing, and Jenny withdrew her hand, with a final pat. "I'll talk to her."  
  
Ziva's gaze flicked towards her for a moment, a question in her eyes.   
  
Jenny waited for her to ask the question that was on her mind.   
  
Instead, Ziva said, "I need to finish this before Gibbs is ready to begin."  
  
"Of course," Jenny nodded.  "Let me know if anything comes up and tell Jethro that if he needs any additional people while Tony and McGee are injured to let me know."  
  
"Of course, Director," Ziva answered, already bending back over what she was doing.   
  
***    ***    ***  
  
Abby’s lab was unusually silent when Jenny entered.   
  
She'd stopped briefly in Autopsy to reassure Ducky about the status of the team before she made her way to the lab.  In part it was to give Abby a little longer to compose herself, but also to reassure Ducky.The speed at which gossip spread through the building was truly amazing and she had been right when she assumed that Ducky would have already heard about the incident, with its details vastly and inaccurately distorted, of course.  
  
It didn't take long for her to pass along the truth of the situation and reassure him that Jethro wouldn't be bringing any bodies - friend or foe - in for him today.   
  
A quick glance around the main area of the lab showed Abby was no where to be found.  Jenny stepped further inside, heading back towards the Abby's small office.  There was one spot inside it that was out of sight, both of the rest of her lab and of the surveillance cameras.   
  
That was where Jenny found her.  Abby stood against a filing cabinet, one arm wrapped around Bert, her other hand smearing mascara across her cheeks as she wiped away tears.  
  
"Abby?"  She had expected Abby to still be angry, to not want to speak with her, many things, but not to find Abby crying.   
  
Abby looked up sharply, blinking back the remains of her tears.  She stared for a moment and then startled Jenny by standing quickly and folding her into a hug.  Jenny had a moment to be surprised before she gently patted the younger woman on the shoulder.  Years of doing her job had made her cold and hard, but not heartless.  Even she couldn't resist Abby in tears.   
  
She let Abby cry for a moment more and then carefully guided her to the chair behind her desk.  When Abby had sunk into it, Bert once more clutched firmly in the circle of her arms, Jenny squatted down beside her.   
  
"Are you okay, Abby?"   
  
She nodded abruptly, but didn't speak yet.  
  
Jenny tried again.  "Gibbs is just fine.  Tony and McGee will be good as new in a week or two."   
  
"Ziva's hurt," Abby mumbled around Bert.  
  
"She's fine," Jenny said with as much confidence as she could muster, because Ziva was fine.  "She just has a few bruises.  Gibbs would have made her stay at the hospital if it was anything worse."  She laid a hand on Abby's wrist, and waited until Abby looked down into her eyes.  "I know, Abby," she said simply.  
  
"Know?"  In that one moment everything about Abby's demeanor changed.  Her eyes widened and she stiffened.  Her face went blank.   
  
Jenny tried to make her smile as reassuring as she could.  "I know about you and Ziva."  She patted the younger woman's wrist and stood, leaning back against the edge of the desk.  She wasn't as young as she used to be.   
  
"Oh," was all Abby said for a moment. Bert let out a fart and Abby relaxed slowly, the hint of red showing on her cheeks an obvious sign of her nerves.  "Are you mad?"   
  
"Mad?  Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Rule Twelve," Abby hazarded a guess.  "And because-"  She stopped herself in mid thought.  
  
"And what," Jenny asked, with a calm, bemused half-smile.  She knew what Abby was thinking and wondered if she would actually brave the rest of the sentence.If anyone did, it would be Abby or possibly Jethro.Although sometimes he seemed to think he could say more with a look than an entire speech.  Still what Abby was thinking wasn't true.  Not that it hadn't been a possibility at one time, but some things just never seemed to work out, and Jenny was content with being nothing more than a friend to Ziva.  
  
"Nothing," Abby said and then fell silent.  She was still waiting for her answer, Jenny realized.  
  
"Rule twelve is Gibbs’ rule, not mine, Abby," Jenny stated clearly, "And it wouldn't apply to the two of you anyway."  She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back into the desk.  "I don't have a problem with it, if it doesn't affect either of your jobs."  
  
"Cool."  Abby nodded, relief written plainly across her face.   
  
"A word of advice?"  Jenny added.   
  
"Yeah?"  Abby said looking up, suddenly wary again.   
  
"Don't break her heart.  She feels things more deeply than she lets on."  
  
Abby winced.  "I was kind of not nice when I went up there, earlier," she admitted.  "I saw that she was mostly okay and I freaked out a little.  I didn't even really ask if she was okay and then I got mad and said she didn't have feelings like the rest of us.  I knew it wasn't true, I just-" She looked up at Jenny with a silent plea for understanding.  
  
"You were scared, Abby, and you said things that you didn't mean.  It's happened to all of us.  Tell Ziva that, she'll understand.  Just because she doesn't show it that doesn't mean that Ziva doesn't feel as deeply as anyone else."  
  
Abby nodded, and Jenny could already see her resting a little easier.  She straightened away from the desk.  Abby glanced up sharply, seeming to realize that she didn't really know why Jenny was in her lab.   
  
"Can I do something for you, Madam Director," she asked, standing quickly, a hint of her usual bounce back.  
  
"No, that's fine, Abby," Jenny reassured her. "I think everything is just fine now," she added as she turned and headed back towards the door of Abby's lab.  Her work here was done. 

 


End file.
